ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mule
The Mule is among the most prized warjacks currently available on the open market. The Cygnaran military decommissioned it in 582 AR after 123 years of service, but mercenaries across western Immoren still find the Mule at least as useful as its living namesake. Based on the Nomad chassis, the Mule is inexpensive to maintain: several of its important components are compatible with those of other warjacks, particularly those also designed at Engines East, which can be readily salvaged by canny mechaniks and bodgers. This is a useful trait, because like most older warjacks, a Mule requires constant maintenance, particularly to its steam engine and piping.Forces of Warmachine: Mercenaries MK2 The true mechanikal genius of the Mule is its unique steam-driven cannon. The warjack’s steam lobber relies on pressure from its boiler to hurl its powerful explosive projectiles, which can demolish entire enemy formations. A simple cutoff valve between the warjack’s movement system and the lobber allows the Mule to route the full yield of its boiler’s pressure into the cannon to maximize its range. While cannons were mounted on earlier warjacks and the colossals, the two-part blasting powder had always presented obstacles to repeating fire. Engineers were struggling to create an automated system to feed both blasting charges and ammunition into a chamber without requiring outside assistance. Earlier cannons required a crew to reload them between shots, adding complications to their ongoing use on the battlefield. Engine’s East avoided this problem entirely by an innovative solution whereby steam pressure would be used instead of blasting powder to hurl projectiles. No Quarter #5 The minds at Engines East collaborating on the Mule had one primary motto: Keep it simple. The key to the Mule’s success was the Steam Lobber Cannon. This weapon relies on pressure built up in the Mule’s boiler to send its shell across the field in an arc. There were some initial difficulties creating enough pressure to produce sufficient range without rupturing the boiler. The designers of the Mule worked during the early prototypes to do everything possible to increase range. The tradeoff of this design was well worth the effort: sidestepping blasting powder as a propellant, this powder could be packed into the shell itself, creating a singularly impressive explosive blast. The mechaniks achieved the range increase by adding a cut-off valve that directed steam power from the legs to the lobber, providing a reliable and sufficient increase in pressure. After testing it was determined that if the Mule held its position, it could increase its range nearly half again. While the Steam Lobber is the Mule’s signature weapon, the designers added a simple battle mace to provide an effective melee weapon to crush enemies that would inevitably close. Out of combat the Mule is equipped with numerous towing points for cargo. Mercenary companies who need to stay on the move find this aspect of the Mule appealing. It is also still extremely cheap to repair and upkeep, albeit like other older warjacks they require continual maintenance, particularly its steam engine fittings and piping. The fact that it does not require blasting powder to launch its projectiles makes its ongoing cost of operation very appealing. The Mule’s reliability and powerful kick has lived up to its name for nearly a hundred and fifty years and seems likely to carry on into the next few decades of warfare across the Iron Kingdoms. References Category:Mercenaries Category:Warjack Category:Warmachine